


If I was in Miraculous Ladybug

by Shadowwolf77720



Series: If I was in Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Competitive Alix Kubdel and Lê Chiến Kim, F/M, Good Friend Alix Kubdel, How Do I Tag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf77720/pseuds/Shadowwolf77720
Summary: The title says it all
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Lila Rossi/ Trash
Series: If I was in Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208132
Kudos: 7





	1. Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys! This is my first fanfic here so some constructive criticism would be appreciated. Byeee!

Lydia stared at the strange necklace she found earlier. It was pastel purple and it glowed. It glowed!

She had no idea what it was, so she decided to stop staring and get on with her homework. She stifled a groan at the thought of pulling a late-nighter to complete her maths work. 

Pulling out her notebook, she began solving the problems. Eventually, her mind was too tired and she fell asleep at her desk, with the glowing necklace beside her.

She was already asleep when the necklace glowed extra bright, not realising that she had travelled to another world entirely.  
_______________

When Lydia woke up, she realised she was not in her bed. Or her desk, which she remembered falling asleep on while she was trying to complete her maths work. No, she was in a classroom, one that seemed surprisingly familiar, though she didn't know why.

And she was wearing the necklace she found yesterday, which was still glowing. She quickly tucked it into her shirt, in case anybody saw. But the room was empty.

Alix was irritated. Her dad and Jalil had to go to the museum to view a new piece for the Egyptian exhibit. Which meant that she had had to go to class early. 

When she reached College Francoise Dupont, she saw someone else in her seat. She had dark brown hair to her shoulders, and deep blue eyes. She looked slightly confused, as if she didn't know why she was there. She hadn't noticed Alix yet, so she decided to announce herself.

"Excuse me, you're sitting in my seat", she said, trying to be polite, and, apparently, failing. The girl looked even more confused when she saw her. "Alix Kubdul, skater extrodinaire", she introduced herself, wondering why the girl looked so surprised.

"I know who who are", she muttered, softly, so softly that Alix barely heard it. Before she could question what she meant, someone else come barreling through the door. It was Kim."Hey, shortie", he said. "Who's the new kid?"

"This has to be a dream", Lydia muttered. "There's absolutely no way I actually went into Miraculous Ladybug. Or, maybe I actually am here". She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. 'That necklace must have teleported me here', she thought. 'It's the only idea that makes sense'. She glanced at Alix and Kim, who were now arguing about something or the other.

"I'm Lydia", she said, before they could say anything else. "I'm not exactly from around here, but I'll explain more when the rest of the class comes. Could I move from here? I don't really like front seats."

That quietned them down. "Sure", Alix said. She moved to Ivan's seat.

"Umm.. one of our classmates sits there", Alix said uncertainly.

"Then how about you sit with me, and he can sit where you are", she offered.

"That's... Actually a good idea. Wait, how did you know it was a he?" She asked, confused.

"Like I said, I'll explain later". Alix was reluctant to wait, but she and Kim did so anyway, after Alix moved to Ivan's old seat (which just so happened to be a seat near a certain bluenette).

Soon the others arrived, most of them sending questioning stares at Lydia and Alix. Lydia scowled as Lila walked in, ignoring Alix's confused glance. Soon everyone was here, except for Miss Bustier. Probably for the better.

Marinette announced that Miss Bustier had to visit the principal's office, and that she told her to monitor the class. Lila, being the liar she is, tried to monitor instead, but that got her nowhere. After five minutes of waiting for Miss Bustier, Lydia decided that now was the time to introduce herself to everyone.

Walking to the front of the classroom, she took a deep breath, and started. "Hey everyone", she said. "My name's Lydia. I'm not sure how to say this but... I'm from an alternate universe, where you guys are a TV show", she said.

"And why should we believe you?", Alya asked, clearly suspicious. The rest were in shock. Funny how quick she was to trust Lie-la, but not her. Still, Lila hadn't said she was from an alternate universe. That would have been a disaster.

"Well, for one, I know lots of things about you. I know all of your deepest secrets". Most of the class, those who were superheroes, gulped at that. She smiled, it would be really fun messing with them, especially Marinette and Adrien.


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia teases the classmates, and a few identities are revealed (Not LB's or Chat's though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I'm updating this quickly. I expected to post every week not this quickly. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Byee!

Marinette was unsettled by the new girl. Did she know her and Chat's identity? If she did, hopefully, she wouldn't tell Hawkmoth or get akumitized. One Lila was enough. In front of her, Adrien was having similar thoughts. He hoped that if Lydia did know his identity, she wouldn't reveal it to the class, or his father.

Lydia decided that she wouldn't reveal Marinette's or Adrien's identities. Yet. instead, she decided to reveal everyone else. "And yes, that includes all your identies", she said. "I won't reveal everyone's identities though. But, Alya's Rena Rouge, Nino's Carapace, Marinette's Multimouse, Kim's Roi Singe, and Alix's Bunnyx".

Marinette was relieved. At least Lydia hadn't revealed she was Ladybug. Maybe she didn't actually know. But the rest weren't so lucky. Maybe it had something to do with having the Kwami of luck with her.Alya, Nino, Kim, and Alix were shocked. Maybe Lydia was telling the truth after all. Or maybe she was just good at figuring things out. Either way, now everyone in the class knew their identities.

"Wait!", Alya said, an idea forcing her out of her speechlessness. "Do you know Ladybug's and Chat Noir's identities?". Lydia smiled. "Yes. But, for their sake, I won't say who it is yet".

Now Marinette was officially scared. If Lydia knew everyone's identities, it could be a problem. But-

"Then, do you know Hawkmoth's identity?", she asked innocently. The class gasped as one, having not thought of this idea.

"Yes", she replied gravely. "But I won't say". Well, it was worth a try.

"Well", Lydia said," I suppose you could ask me a few questions, if you want". 

"If we're a show, who's your favourite character?", Adrien asked.

"Alix. I mean, I still love Mari and the rest of the main characters, but they don't really give a lot of attention to the side characters", Lydia said. The class was surprised at that."Yeah", Alya said. "I don't think Lila get's much attention". Lydia grimaced at that. Looks like the class really dosen't have any brain cells. "I don't mean Lila. After all, she get's enough attention as it is".

"Well, now that I am finally here", Lydia stated, as a plan began to form in her mind. "I have 3 missions. 1: Get my OTP to happen. 2: Reveal a liar. And 3: Get Hawkmoth to surrender his miraculous".

"You can do that", Marinette asked incredulously, at the same time Alya asked, "What's your OTP?". Marinette almost facepalmed. Seriusly?! That was what she wanted to know? And- Hold on did she say she could get rid of Lila?

"Yes, Marinette. I can. And to answer your question Alya, it's Marichat. AKA Marinette and Chat Noir", Lydia said. What?!! Marinette could feel her face going red. In front of her, though she couldn't see it, so was Adrien.

"B-but dosen't Chat Noir have a crush on Ladybug", he asked in a squeaky voice, not that Marinette noticed, because the characters are dumb. Lydia wanted to facepalm. They may be part of her favorite show, but they were still idiots. "Yes, of course he does", she answered as patiently as she could. "However, that dosen't mean he can't have 2 crushes. Although I'm pretty sure he dosen't realize he ha a crush on her", she continued before he had any time to speak.

Adrien gulped. Did he have a crush on Marinette? No, of course not. He only liked hanging around her because she was beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and-

Oh no.

He had a crush.

On Marinette Dupain Cheng

His 'just a friend'.

Lydia smirked. looks like he finally realized he had a crush on Marinette. Well, mission 1 was offiacally half-way done. Now if only she could reveal their identities. Lydia shook her head. No, that would only happen when Hawkmoth was defeated. Which was her third misssion. She wasn't sure how to reveal Lila yet, but she would figure something out. Hopefully before she lied about more dangerous things. Well, if she did that, Lydia would be ready.


	3. Heartrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia plans to get her second favourite ship together, Kim and Alix, which was a great idea. Her method of doing so, well, read to find out

Lydia spent the rest of the lesson talking to the MLB characters since Miss Bustier was absent the entire lesson. Soon the bell rang, signalling the start of lunch. She sat with Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino. Behind her, she could hear Kim and Alix betting about who could run faster in their super-suits. Turning around, she said, "Hey, do you guys wanna join us for lunch?". They agreed, slightly confused.

That reminded her, she needed to get them together too. During lunch, she tried to think of ways to get them together. Slowly, a plan began to form in her mind. She grinned. "Nino, can I ask you something, in private?", she asked. "Sure dudette. what do ya need?", he asked once they went to another part of the cafeteria.

"Well", she began. "I had an idea to get Kim and Alix together, but I'll need your help".

"I dunno, Mari's much better at these things than I am. You should ask her". She shook her head. " I need a musician". "Alright", he agreed. She told him about her plan. He grinned like a mad hatter. "There's no way those two won't get together after your plan".

"I know. Now let's go tell the others" They decided to tell them after lunch. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone went back to class and their seats, except Lydia. She stood next to the blackboard, waiting for everyone to come. when everyone came, she decided to tell them. "Ok, I was bored, and I decided to have a singing competition tomorrow in the park. the contestants are: Marinette, Alix and Chloe on one team, and Adrien, Nino and Kim on the other. The losing team can't say no to the winning team for a week". Everyone agreed, with Chloe saying that she would obviously win, which was quite irritating, especially since she was in a team.

The rest of the day was spent in merriment. But when school was over, Lydia realized she didn't have a place to stay. "Marinette, could I stay at your house. I don't really have a place to live", she asked her. "Of course, you can. We just need to come up with a reason for you to stay. I don't think my parents would allow a random stranger to share the house", she said. "Oh that's easy", Lydia assured. So, they went to Marinette's house. They reached fairly quickly and were soon on the front doorstep.

"Maman, Papa, this is Lydia", Marinette introduced her friend. "She's in my class, and right now her parents are travelling for business, and they'll be gone for a few months, so she doesn't have a place to stay". "Oh dear, that's so unfortunate. You're welcome to stay for as long as you like", Sabine assured. "Thank you Mrs Dupain-Cheng", Lydia smiled. "please, call me Sabine", she said. After talking to Marinette's dad, they went to Marinette's room.

"So", Marinette began, feeling like she was going to rant. "So, what?", Lydia inquired, which only frustrated Marinette. "We need to talk about the fact that you know my identity!", she burst out. "And Chat's", she added as an afterthought. "Oh", Lydia said. 

"It's really no big deal". "No big deal?! Nobody's ever known my identity, it's dangerous", she ranted. "And I was kind of hoping that Chat would be the first to find out", she murmured low enough for Lydia to hear. She internally squealed. Her ship was sailing! Composing herself, she said," What I meant was, it's not like I would tell anyone".

"Yeah, I guess", Marinette sighed. "Still, you could be akumitized". "Absolutely no chance!". They both burst out laughing at that, before proceeding to make a camp bed for Lydia.

\---------------

The next day, Miss Bustier came into the class. Since Lydia wasn't technically a fifteen-year-old and was too short to be mistaken for one, she had to go to the 8th-grade class, AKA, Miss Mendeliev's class. Still, it would be worth it, because later she would see one of her OTPs finally happen.

School took what felt like an eternity. The classes were much harder than they were in her world. After 7 hours, which felt more like 7 days, School was finally over. As soon as the final bell rang, Lydia immediately rushed to the nearby park. There she saw all the contestants ready, and Alya and Lie-la were there too since Alya was recording. Lydia scowled in distaste at the sight of the liar, no doubt she would try to sabotage the contest. Shooing her away, she started the competition. She had chosen the girls' songs and Nino had chosen the boys, with Luka as the non-biased judge.

"Alright, first one up's Marinette"

Marinette nervously walked into the patch they had cleared for the contest. Taking a deep breath, she started singing the song Lydia asked her to memorize

_I'm on the battlefield like oh my god (oh la la)_   


_Knocking soldiers down like house of cards (oh la la)_

_I'm a one woman army (oh la la)_

_Yes I'm a one woman army_

_(Oh la la, oh la la, oh la la)_

She continued the rest of the song, then went out of the patch of grass. "Alright, next up's Adrien". Adrien then walked on the patch.

_If you ever find yourself suck in the middle of the sea_   


_I'll sail the world_

_To find you_

_And if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light_

_To guide you_

_We find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

He continued the rest of the song then stepped off too. Next was Alix.

_I stay out too late_   


_Got nothing in my brain_

_At least, that's what people say mmm, mmm_

_That's what people say mmm, mmm_

Next was Kim.

_I do normal like a fish rides a bicycle_   


_Fit in like summer and an icicle_

_Don't fight it just be an original_

_Nobody's makin' history_

_by being like everyone else they see_

_So why would I be anyone but me_

Nobody had any idea how Kim managed to pull off singing in a girls voice, and they didn't want to know. After him was Chloe.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_ _, I don't need another guy_

_to fight my battles, to overshadow me_ __

_Don't you know I'm dangerous, fire burning in my blood_

_I got this handled, I don't need rescuing_

_You can call me a princess all you like, cuz' you love to keep me helpless by your side_

_But it ain't what I want, Imma show you, Imma show you ..._

And lastly, Nino.

_Baby I hope that this ain't karma 'cause I get around_   


_You wanna run it up, I wanna lock it down_

_Usually don't be fallin', be fallin' fast_

_You got a way of keeping me comin' back to back_

_Every night and every day_

_I try to make you stay_

_But your..._

And now, it was time for the results. 

"I think both sides were good", Luka started. "But, the girls are the winner". Everyone cheered, including the boys. Lydia grinned. Mission Heartrate was officially half-way done too. Now, if only getting the 2 main idiots together were that easy. But it was fine. Lydia loved a good challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys! third chapters out and we see some Heartrate. The songs in the chapter are: One woman army, Count on me, Shake it off, I do my thing (this one's from a movie, can't really remember the name rn), Queen, and Savage love


	4. Double Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets Kim and Alix together, and exposes Lie-la

Lydia almost groaned at the thought of another entire 7 hours at school. Oh well, at least she could get her second favourite ship together after that.

"Hey, Marinette, could you tell all the girls, except Lie-la, that we're gonna hang out, and we're gonna play truth or dare?", Lydia asked mysteriously. They were walking to school together, and it was wayy shorter the way to her school by walk. 

"Ummm, sure Lydia", Marinette said, slightly confused.

They reached school, and Lydia headed to Miss Mendeliev's class, grumbling about how she wanted to go to Miss Bustier's class.

After what seemed like forever, lunch arrived. She went to the main characters' table, like last time, and sat down, before her seat could be taken by Lie-la.

She glared at her. She reallyy hated her. All she wanted to do was throw Lie-la into a volcano, but she could settle for just exposing her.

She began furiusly searching in her phone till she found what she was looking for. Smirking, she said," Hey Lila, look, I found you on the internet", loud enough forthe entire cafeteria to hear.

"Really?", She asked in what was supposed to be a sweet voice, but to Lydia it sounded like a frog.

"Yeah, check it out", She smiled fakely as Lie-la watched the video of Lila threatening Marinette in the bathroom. The volume was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone gasped when they heard what she said.

"No, no, it's all fake, she edited the video", Lie-la tried to deny, but nobody believed her anymore. After an action-packed minute full of yells, accusations, and lies, the entire class apoligised to Marinette, and Adrien apoligised for his high road advice, blushing furiusly(But, since the characters are dense, Marinette obviusly didn't notice it). Marinette, being her usual kind self, forgave everyone in an instant. Lydia smiled. Mission 2: complete.

\---------------

After school was over, Marinette and Lydia went to the bakery to get ready. They made some cookies and macarons in case anyone would be hungry.

The girls arrived at 6:00 PM, and they decided to do the truth or dare game first. "Why don't you start Lydia, since you're the one who said we sould play", Alix suggested.

"Good idea Alix", Mylene said while eating a starwberry flavoured macaron.

"Okay, if you say so", she grinned like a maniac. "Alix, truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way", Alix assured.

"I dare you... to ask Kim on a date", she grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"What?!", seven voices echoed around the room, with Alix's the loudest.

"You heard me. Ask Kim out on a date. Tomorrow. Besides, he wouldn't say no, because he has to listen to you and Marinette the entire week".

"That... Might actually work", Alix thought aloud.

"Good. I'll know if you don't. Okay, now it's your turn"

"Alright. Alya, truth or dare?", Alix asked.

"truth for now", she replied.

"what's your worst fear?", Alix continued, knowing she would choose that.

"My worst fear would probably be... If Nino and I got akumitized again", she shivered at the memory of Oblivio.

"Alright. Now it's your turn", Alix said, now also eating a macaron.

"Chloe, truth or dare?", Alya asked, since Chloe decided to come as well.

"Dare"

Alya grinned like a fox. "Alright. I dare you to spend 100₤ on an utterly ridiculous dress".

"WHaT?!!!", this time only Chloe shouted. But it was much louder.

"You heard me, or do I need to dare you to get a hearing prescription?", Alya joked. After Miracle Queen, Chloe tried to get better, and it seemed to be working.

They continued the game till it was time for them to go, then Marinette decided to work on her designs, while Lydia watched an episode of Miraculous, with Marinette occasionally listening. 

\--------

The next morning before class, Alix asked Kim out. Little did she know that Lydia was nearby, recording the whole thing in Alya's phone. She couldn't hear what was happening, but after a minute or so they were kissing. she ended the video and took a few pictures. 

Noticing the camera flash, they pulled apart. "Hey!", Alix shouted. 

"Don't worry, I'll save these for the wedding", she taunted. They both blushed bright red at that. 

She smiled and ran away with the phone. To be completely honest, getting them together was eassier than she thought. But getting her OTP together, that was a whole new level of complicated. Luckily she had the perfect plan.


End file.
